1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic heads and methods of making the same, and more particularly to magnetic read heads having a magnetic track width that is defined by underlying bias and lead layers and a sensor profile that is substantially flat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher density recording needs of future direct access storage devices (DASDs) are forcing the dimensions of magnetic heads to be well into sub-micron sizes. For example, it is predicted that for 10 gigabit (Gb) drives, the read head size should be about 0.5 um; for 20 Gb drives, the read head size should be about 0.35 um; for 40 Gb drives, the read head size should be about 0.17 um; and for 100 Gb drives, the read head size should be about 0.12 um. Such extreme resolutions make patterning techniques for the magnetic heads very difficult, especially for read heads.
One conventional method of fabricating a magnetic head utilizes a common masking and milling process. A lift-off mask is made of two layers, namely, a top photoresist layer and a bottom underlayer. This bi-layer lift-off mask is formed over the sensor materials in a central region. Ion milling is performed using the mask to remove sensor materials in end regions which surround the central region, such that a central read sensor below the lift-off mask is formed. Bias layers and lead layers are then deposited in the end regions and over the mask, and the lift-off mask is removed by dissolving the bottom underlayer. Finally, a gap layer is deposited over the read sensor and the surrounding lead layers.
The above-described technique works very well in defining sensor structures up to 0.5 um, but shows limitations beyond that size. The main issue is that the very small active region is positioned between much thicker bias and lead layers which form what is known as a contiguous junction. The ion-beam deposited leads provide a large increase in thickness very close to this junction, which creates a steep sensor profile. This steep profile results in poor coverage of the leads by the gap layer (e.g., the gap layer may crack). Thus, it is preferred that the insulator be applied over a sensor profile that is less steep.
Another existing method of fabricating a magnetic head mitigates the problem of the steep sensor profile. Using this method, a shield layer which lies underneath the bias and lead layers is formed with recesses in the end regions within which the bias and lead layers are deposited. Since the surrounding layers are sunken into the recesses, the sensor profile is less steep and the insulator's coverage of the leads is not compromised. Even another existing method utilizes the lead film, as opposed to the bias film, to define the magnetic track width (TW) of the read sensor. This technique is similar to the lift-off mask technique where the read sensor is formed via ion milling and bias layers are deposited in the end regions, but in a subsequent lithographic step the leads are fabricated inside the bias film and separated by a distance of the preferred TW.
Although these existing methods resolve some issues with respect to read head fabrication, what are needed are improved methods and apparatus for defining the magnetic track width and forming a substantially flat sensor profile of a magnetic head.